En otra vida
by ClauIloveDimitriBelikov
Summary: Rose es una dhampir que se acaba de graduar, ella es asignada a proteger a Dimitri Belikov un moroi no real pero muy importante, cuando ellos se encuentran hay un sentimiento de familiriaridad entre ambos, pero ellos no se habían visto nunca, ¿tal vez en otra vida? Universo Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

En otra vida

Summary: Rose es una dhampir que se acaba de graduar, ella es asignada a proteger a Dimitri Belikov un moroi no real pero muy importante, cuando ellos se encuentran hay un sentimiento de familiriaridad entre ambos, pero ellos no se habían visto nunca, ¿tal vez en otra vida? Universo Alternativo

Era el día de la graduación después de todo ¿Quien habría pensado que conseguiría llegar a el día de graduación con tantas amenazas de expulsión? mi comportamiento no era exactamente el mejor pero hey, yo no solía empezar las peleas nunca pero una cosa era segura si me molestaban tendrían respuesta.

Había decido venir al patio trasero de donde la verdad no solía haber nadie, y menos en el día de graduación, los novicios estaban nerviosos por sus pruebas y los morois estaban emocionados por graduarse, la verdad era tranquilo aqui y si bien no soy una chica toda tranquila, quería un poco de tranquilidad para pensar, cuando me graduara quería ser asignada a Lissa Dragomir mi mejor amiga, aun no paso mis pruebas y ya estoy pensando en quien voy a ser asignada, el problema es que con mi record hasta yo dudaba que me asignaran a Lissa pero nada se pierde por soñar.

-Pareces muy atrapada en tus pensamientos- dijo una voz conocida

-Mason ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunte a mi mejor amigo que con su pelo rojo y ojos azules no era mal parecido, nosotros habíamos intentando salir un tiempo pero no funciono y decidimos terminarlo antes de que dañara nuestra amistad, aun asi podía ver que el aun tenia un pequeño enamoramiento en mi.

-Actualmente te estaba buscando solo falta poco para que las pruebas comiencen, y me figure que si tu habías llegado hasta este momento sin ser expulsada, no querrías perderte las pruebas, Hathaway deberías agradecerme por ser tan considerado- dijo en un tono juguetón

-Oh Mase cállate, vamos estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos quiere perderse las pruebas- dije tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar.

La verdad iba a extrañar este lugar quisiera o no había muchas memorias, algunas felices y algunas no, pero me dejaba un sentimiento agridulce salir de es cierto que la escuela en cierta forma tenia un aire gótico con su constructura mas en forma de castillo que de escuela, y sus puertas de hierro chapadas a la antigua, pero había llegado a acostumbrarme, suspire mientras miraba a la escuela por ultima vez.

-Sabes Mase nunca pensé que diría esto pero voy a extrañar este lugar- le dije, lo que me gano una mirada extraña de el- ¿Que?

-Yo pensé que tu no podías esperar a salir de este lugar, además ¿que pasa con tu actitud hoy?- el dijo pensativo por primera vez hoy- Nunca te había visto siendo tan seria y no tomándote las cosas a la ligera es tan, tan...No Rose Hathaway

-Puedo ser seria cuando se necesita ¿sabias? pero gracias por tener fe en mi como me tomo mi futuro trabajo de ser guardiana- le dije mandándole una mirada que esperaba que pareciera seria y amenazadora a la vez, pero lo que me sorprendió es que el se hecho a reír tan fuerte que estoy segura que todos los que están fuera en los patios de (que era casi todo el mundo) lo escuchara.

-Seguro, pero no es que no tuviera fe en ti, es solo que pareces tan seria tan diferente de la Rose Hathaway que a sido mi mejor amiga que no puedo evitar reírme- dijo cuando dejo de reír

Me di por vencida en intentar decirle a Mason que todo esto era serio, y en su lugar le dije: -Vamos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Esta vez no hubo mas platica entre el y yo, y yo sabia que el también estaba nervioso, Rayos quien no lo estaría el de su graduación, especialmente cuando tu graduación incluye golpear guardianes experimentados pensé para mi misma.

Cuando llegamos al patio principal que había sido remodelado de forma que fuera un tipo de arena, con gradas incluidas y vi a todos los novicios aquí, comencé a sentir un poco de nervios, ya que al ver todo esto la inminencia de mis pruebas se hizo mas real.

Mason y yo llegamos con otro de los novicios que podría considerar entre mis mejores amigos, Eddie Castile el era un dhampir con pelo rubio arena y ojos avellana, el Mason y yo habíamos sido compañeros de diversión, y también desastre en la escuela.

-¿Nervioso Eddie?- pregunte

-Un poco, pero ¿Quien no lo estaría?- por lo menos el tenia un reflejo de mi pensamiento

-Todos vamos a pasar chicos- dije con una seguridad que no sentía, pero la verdad teníamos que superar las pruebas o no habría servido de nada todo nuestro entrenamiento.

-Eso espero- respondieron Eddie y Mason a la vez lo que causo a los tres reírnos y aligerar un poco la tensión.

Me aleje de ellos cuando comenzaron a conversar, pero esa no fue la razón por la que me aleje, fue debido a la persona que se acercaba a mi, pelirroja y bajita, sabia exactamente quien era.

-Hola mama, no esperaba que vinieras a mi graduación- le dije, Janine Hathaway uno de los guardianes mas reconocidos en los últimos años, también conocida como mi madre y yo no teníamos la mejor relación pero había ido mejorando con el tiempo

-¿De verdad crees que me perdería la graduación de mi única hija?- pregunto un poco sorprendida

-Tu sabes por que me sorprende- le respondí

-Supongo que si, pero aun espero arreglar un poco nuestra relación- me dijo sorprendiéndome por que no pensaba que ella actualmente fuera admitir eso en voz alta

-Esta bien mama- le dije, al notar mi nerviosismo ella hablo

-Tu puedes pasar las pruebas, no es nada que no conozcas solo no te pongas nerviosa y arruines todo

-Gracias mama- después de esto ella se fue

Me quede sola en mis pensamientos intente buscar una cara familiar entre las gradas para tranquilizarme, después de un momento de buscar por fin la encontré, Lissa estaba en las gradas con su novio Christian, el cual despiste nuestras peleas yo sabia que era bueno para ella, Lissa me vio y me dio un saludo, gesticulando con los labios un: "Tu puedes Rose", le sonreí de vuelta.

Las pruebas comenzaron el primero en ser llamado era Mason, ya que iba por orden alfabético y su apellido Ashford, no le ayudo mucho en este caso, no le puse mucha atención a sus pruebas ( ni a las siguientes) no por que no me importara, sino por que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, que se interrumpieron cuando escuche mi nombre ser llamado "Tu puedes Rose" fui lo ultimo que pensé antes de entrar a a la arena.

**Me gustaria saber si alguien esta interesado en la historia desde que nadie a comentado nada.**


	2. 2: Pruebas y Asignamientos

**Top of Form 1**

**Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead  
**_Previamente:  
Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, que se interrumpieron cuando escuche mi nombre ser llamado "Tu puedes Rose" fui lo ultimo que pensé antes de entrar a a la arena.  
_Las pruebas pasaron tan rápido que no tuve momento para registrar mucho de ello, el guardian que actuaba de mi moroi actuaba de una forma bastante convincente y tuve que jugar al convencimiento con el muchas veces mientras los guardianes(actuando de strigois) nos perseguían, la "arena" resulto estar acomodada de una forma que hiciera difícil (pero no imposible) atravesarla, cuando la pase junto con mi "moroi" aun tenia la adrenalina en su punto máximo, pero entonces los guardianes vinieron a felicitarme y me di cuenta que se había terminado las pruebas que tanto había temido se habían terminado, y las había pasado, deje a los guardianes felicitarme pero no les puse mucha atención, cuando salí de la arena mi madre estaba hay  
-Rose manejaste las pruebas en una buena forma, son las mejores pruebas que eh visto en mucho tiempo- me dijo luciendo bastante orgullosa.  
-No esperarías menos de mi ¿verdad mama?- esta vez lo dije de forma juguetona, y mi mama lo sabia así que no respondió  
Me moví junto a los novicios que ya habían terminado sus pruebas y por supuesto hay estaban Mason y Eddie.  
-Que les dije chicos sabia que todos pasaríamos- en realidad cuando dije eso no había estado nada segura de eso pero ya no importaba mas.  
-Oh si por fin somos grandes ¿verdad Hathaway?- dijo Mason en forma ligera, Eddie simplemente parecía feliz  
-Si Mase por fin somos grandes- le respondí en igual tono jugueton.  
Continuamos haciendo bromas entre los tres un rato mas hasta que todas las pruebas estaban terminadas y por fin podríamos salir de el lugar, cuando salí únicamente fue para ser asfixiada por Lissa en un gran abrazo  
-Rose debiste haberte visto fuiste genial- me dijo emocionada  
-Esta bien Lissa, pero si dejaras de asfixiarme también estaría bastante bien le dije  
-Lo siento, supongo que solo me emocione- me dijo con un tono de disculpa  
-Esta bien Liss, después de todo, ¿quien diría que tienes tanta fuerza?- le dije y aunque lo decía en broma, ella al parecer si podía asfixiar con una abrazo estando emocionada  
-¿Quien diría que tu de todas las personas pasarias las pruebas?- me dijo Christian que estaba al lado de Lissa  
-Oh tu sabes Christian, sabia que tenia que pasar las pruebas para así ser el guardian de Lissa y poder molestarte un poco mas- no lo decía del todo seriamente en realidad me gustaba Christian en una forma de molesto hermano mayor, y aunque nunca lo admitiria yo sabia que el se sentía de la misma manera  
El solo me miraba con diversión y su respuesta fue: - Ya veremos Hathaway  
-Sabes que hoy mismo nos vamos a la corte después de la ceremonia de tatuacion dhampir, y la graduacion moroi, ¿Verdad Rose?- me dijo Lissa emocionada  
-Sabia que nos íbamos pronto, pero ¿tan pronto?- le dije a Lissa en cierta forma me emocionaba un poco, aunque de una cierta manera iba a extrañar este lugar, pero la mayor queja que tenia es que si nos íbamos hoy eso significa nada de descanso y que haya pasado las pruebas no quiere decir que ellas no fueran agotadoras físicamente.  
-Si mejor tener todas tus cosas ya listas- me dijo Lissa  
-Bueno por lo menos hoy si diré que estoy bien con no tener tantas cosas, y con que ya las tuviera empacadas- dije en cierta forma diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta.  
-Mejor movernos ya la ceremonia no tarda en comenzar- dijo Lissa  
Los morois no irían a la ceremonia de tatuacion de los dhampirs desde que ellos tenían su propia graduacion a la misma hora, y se hacían de forma separada, en cierta forma era injusto que fuera separada, pero supongo que era su forma de separar(desde este momento) a los nuevos guardianes, de los morois, no estaba bien con ello desde que eso significaba no graduación con Lissa.  
-Eh Liss creo que tu sabes que las graduaciones son separadas ¿verdad?- le dije  
-Lo se pero no significa que me tiene que gustar desde que es otra tonta política de dhampirs y moroi son diferentes- me dijo ella con cierta tristeza  
-Lo se Liss- ella me dio un abrazo y se despidió, llendose junto con Christian al lado de los dormitorios morois.  
Camine hasta que llegue al edificio de los guardianes, era un edificio arreglado de una forma bastante formal al igual que los guardianes, y vi que Eddie y Mason ya estaban hay, creo que ellos estaban mas ansiosos por recibir su marca de la promesa que yo, y eso ya era decir mucho, también se diría quien obtuvo el puntaje mas alto en la prueba y la mayoría de los novicios están emocionados por saberlo.  
En ese momento Alberta-la capitana de los guardianes de la academia-se paro al frente y dijo un discurso de graduación felicitando a todos los que pasaron las pruebas y después dijo quien había tenido el puntaje mas alto en la prueba, solo que cuando ella dijo quien yo no podía creer  
-Rosemarie Hathaway tiene el mayor puntaje de las pruebas este año, y además a sido el mayor no solo de este año sino de todos los años recientes- dijo Alberta, vi orgullo en su expresión algo que no me esperaba, desde que solía molestar bastante a mis instructores  
Mason y Eddie me felicitaron aunque también dijeron algo que sonaba como "chica con suerte"  
Después llego la hora de recibir nuestra marca de promesa, y aunque este era el primer tatuaje que recibía-y si dolía-intente no mostrarlo en mi cara aunque no fue tan difícil por que estaba pensando en que por fin dejaría la academia y estaria en el mundo real y-esperaba-con Lissa.  
Después de la ceremonia no iba a ver fiesta pues eso seria en la corte, cuando salí del edificio me encontré con Lissa a la mitad del patio de , ella ya tenia todas sus cosas listas para subir al Avión privado de la academia, yo también tenia mis cosas empacadas solo tenia que ir por ellas a mi cuarto.  
-Liss yo ya tengo preparado, solo tengo que ir por las cosas a mi cuarto, no tardo  
-Esta bien Rose- fue su respuesta, volteandola a ver vi que estaba un poco "ocupada" con Christian, con razón no me estaba poniendo mucha atención  
Camine hacia mi dormitorio rápidamente, y tome mis maletas dándole al dormitorio una ultima mirada, después salí del edificio y camine hasta donde estaba Lissa, de hay en adelante solo subimos al Avión y ella se despidió momentaneamente por que se iba a sentar con Christian, me senté con Mason y Eddie se sentó detrás de nosotros con una compañera de la academia.  
No hablamos mucho en el vuelo-creo que todos estábamos cansados-, y cuando llegamos y pude ver la Corte por primera vez en cierta forma estaba sorprendida era grande pero nada como la Corte, bajamos del Avión, y nos dijeron donde estaban nuestras habitación y por supuesto las de los dhampirs estaba en otro lado diferente a las de los morois, aunque ahora yo si quería ir a mi cuarto, a descansar un poco, la fiesta y las asignaciones de guardianes seria "mañana" y lo dijo así por que solo faltaban 5 horas, pero por lo menos era algo de tiempo para dormir y cambiarme, aunque no creo que pudiera arreglar mi habitación en tan poco tiempo.  
Me despedir de Lissa rápidamente diciendole que nos veíamos en la fiesta, y camine hacia la dirección de mi habitación, al principio me perdí un poco y espere para pedirle dirección a la primera persona que pasara que resulto ser un moroi, pero tan bien el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en mi vida, con aproximadamente dos metros de estatura, pelo castaño pero no tan obscuro como el mio lo llevaba largo hasta la altura de los hombros y lo tenia atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, y ojos castaños que tenían que ser los ojos mas atractivos y atrapantes que hubiera visto, y aunque solo lo estuviera viendo sin muchos detalles podría decir que su cuerpo no tenia el físico de un moroi comun y parecía que se había ejercitado, era mayor que yo parecía que estuviera en la mitad de la veintena, aunque además de lo atractivo había algo sobre el que no podía estar segura, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo conocía o que lo veía, pero aleje ese pensamiento por que seguro eran solo imaginaciones mías.  
-¿Podrías decirme donde están las habitaciones de los guardianes?- le pregunte después de un tiempo de solo haberlo visto, lo que sin duda le debe a ver parecido raro pensé para mi misma, aunque el tan bien parecía haberme estado viendo todo este tiempo.  
-Están a tu izquierda si sigues el patio principal llegaras inmediatamente- respondió con un acento ruso en sus palabras, lo que en cierta forma lo hizo sonar mas sexy.  
-Gracias- dije después de un momento  
Comencé a caminar pero podía sentir su mirada en mi, eso en cierta forma había sido raro el tan bien estaba viéndome en la misma forma que yo lo había visto todo el tiempo, sabia que era atractiva pero por alguna razón sentía que esa no era la única razón por la que el me había estado viendo...


End file.
